Getting Started and House Rules
Getting Started To start playing Cardfight!! Vanguard RP: Clash of the Avatars, claim your free trial deck/constructed deck in the Card Shop. You start with 3000 CC (Cray Credits) which you can use to buy cards to improve your deck. You must have CFA in your computer as that is the main playing platform in this RP. Mechanics Once you have claimed your deck, check it's clan (listed as Affliation in user pages) and nation. You will have to list down those two along with your CC, Level and EXP. For gaining CC/EXP in your fights, here is the basis: Win: 100 CC/ 20 EXP Lose: 20 CC/ 5 EXP Vanguard Grade Difference: -Higher Grade Win: 50 CC/-10 EXP per difference. (Grade 4 to Grade 3 is counted) -Lower Grade Win: 50 CC/ 10 EXP per difference (Grade 4 to Grade 3 is counted) Damage Difference: 50 CC per damage Avatar Ride: 20 CC Once per Game Win before Turn 5: 10 CC/ 15 EXP per turn early Cross OR Break Ride: 20 CC Once per Game Crossbreakride: 50CC Once per Game Avatar Win: 50 CC (Avatar on Field) Leveling Up You need 100 EXP to level up. For every five levels, the next levels' EXP requirements increase by 100. Ex. Lv. 1-5: 100 EXP Lv. 6-10: 200 EXP Battle for Cray For every five levels, a squadron of Void's warriors will challenge you to a fight. They will be in the form of a special deck called "Void's Trials". You will receive your first Battle for Cray challenge by the time you reach Level 5. Should no one challenge you by four (4) hours of the time you achieve Level 5, please inform an admin. All players will battle varying challenge decks depending on their nation and affliation (clan). You are allowed to use decks different from your affliation for Battle for Cray challenges, provided you do not use the clan which the challenge deck will feature. If you beat one of Void's Trials, you will recieve the deck you defeated, and (1000xchallenge#) CC. Example: Challenge One: 1000 CC Challenge Two: 2000 CC Challenges of the United Sanctuary 1. The Wits of Zoo (Great Nature) 2. Demonic Cult of the Dark (Dark Irregulars) 3. Crashing Waves (Aqua Force) 4. Bring the Light (Pale Moon) 5. The Wilderness (Neo Nectar) 6. Duel the Mechanical Soldier (Nova Grappler) 7. Defend the Planet (Link Joker) Challenges of the Dragon Empire 1. Call of the Wild (Neo Nectar) 2. The True Flame (Oracle Think Tank) 3. A Steaming Duel (Aqua Force) 4. Take Down the Mafia (Megacolony) 5. True Dragons (Royal Paladin) 6. Extinguish the Unseen (Nubatama) 7. Burn the Black Rings (Link Joker) Challenges of the Star Gate (aside from Link Joker) 1. Brawl Time (Spike Brothers) 2. Heat Resistance (Kagero) 3. Short Circuit (Aqua Force) 4. Slashing Swords (Royal Paladin) 5. Electrocution (Narukami) 6. Piercing Darkness (Dark Irregulars) 7. Defeat the Foreigners (Link Joker) Challenges of Link Joker 1. The Outer Defense (Nova Grappler) 2. The Invasion Begins (Dimension Police) 3. Take Down the Offense (Narukami) 4. Capture The Spies (Pale Moon) 5. Drown The Navy (Aqua Force) 6. Silence The Revengers (Shadow Paladin) 7. Dethrone the King (Gold Paladin) Challenges of the Dark Zone 1. Extinguish the Light (Oracle Think Tank) 2. The Better Performance? (Bermuda Triangle) 3. The Covert Forces (Murakumo) 4. Endless Shadow (Nubatama) 5, The New Heroes (Gold Paladin) 6. Final Guardians of the Sanctuary (Royal Paladin) 7. Reveal, True Darkness! (Link Joker) Challenges of Zoo 1. Outwit the Genius (Oracle Think Tank) 2. Face the Giants (Spike Brothers) 3. The Wild (Neo Nectar) 4. Battle of the Fierce (Murakumo) 5. An Endless Performance (Pale Moon) 6. Revenge (Gold Paladin) 7. Destroy the Darkness, Defend the Hearth! (Link Joker) Challenges of the Magallanica 1. Face the Roaring Beasts (Great Nature) -Rageagumon has beaten this trial. 2. Weird Opponents (Aqua Force/Etranger) 3. Meet the New Heroes (Gold Paladin) 4. A Battle of Storm and Fire (Aqua Force/Kagero) 5. Drown the Skies (Megacolony) 6. The Song of Possession (Pale Moon) 7. Wash the Darkness, Reveal True Light! (Link Joker)